


Bound

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Power Play, Shibari, it's mainly Genesis/Cloud action in here, just mentioned in this one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Four hooks above the general's bed and Cloud had no idea what they were for.How do they say?Curiosity killed the cat.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally done i can write clarret now ohmygod  
still enjoyed this tho hehe

_ Shallow breaths. _

_ Porcelain skin struggling against red silk. _

_ ''G-Genesis... '' _

_ ''Do not fret, Cloud.'' a hushed whisper against fiery hot skin, ''Have trust, I'll treat you well.'' _

  
  


It's been six months that he had been with Zack, three since he had joined him in this rather interesting constellation of a relationship.

There had been many rumors about the First Class SOLDIERs private lives. Especially when it came to romance, countless rumors.

Never though had Cloud thought one of them was true.

He remembered the hushed whispers in the cantine, rumors slipping past thin lips, creeping into the next young soldier.

_ ''Have you heard the rumor about the Firsts being in a polyamorous relationship?'' _

Cloud shuffled his position, his feet sticking out from under the blanket as he stretched his body. A sigh escaped his lips, eyes fixed on the ceiling as one thought came in after the other. Overthinking was a specialty of his.

''How did I end up here?'' he sighed, burying his face in one of the many soft pillows.

  
  


_ ''You do overthink way too much, do ya even realize?'' _

_ Zack's voice rung through his head, followed by one of his hearty laughs. _

_ ''N-No, Zack- Listen.'' _

_ ''The other's been dying to get to know that – Quoting Angeal here – 'hot little blonde who's been sneaking in and out of our apartment.'' _

_ ''T-Th- What?!'' _

_ ''Yes Spike, they know. Your sneaking skills ARE great but you do forget that our senses are enhanced. Sephiroth has been trying to catch a glimpse of you many times before.'' _

_ ''T-THE GENERAL?'' _

He found himself ruffling through his own hair at the memory of how he met the others face to face for the first time. That sly grin on Genesis' lips, Angeal's raised eyebrows as the sight of an obviously nervous infantryman struggling to find words definitely amused him. Those... striking green eyes, like those of a cat, slashing their way through his fragile skin right to his very core. Pleasantly thrilling shudders down his spine still plagued him whenever he'd think about  _ his  _ eyes.

_ Sephiroth _ .

A gaze from that man alone was enough to almost make him drop dead right on spot. His knees growing dangerously weak, almost giving in, whenever they'd kiss.

Cloud tried to shake the memories aside, things were as they were in the end, it didn't matter how he got to this point.

The book he had been holding onto for a while now, still in his hands as he found back to reality. He finally managed to part with it, leaving it to sit and wait on the recamier next to him.

He had been on his own for a while now – Zack was always fashionably late. All of his partners were SOLDIER. The busiest men of the whole ShinRa Company complex.

_ ''I'll hurry, I promise! I just totally forgot that those papers were due today. Desk work is definitely the least part of my work... Sorry, Spike! I'll be there asap! Genesis should come home soon, you won't be on your own for too long!'' _

  
  


His eyes wandered over Zack's hurried text. It was always the same with him. Going on missions and fighting the enemy was just Zack's thing, but whenever it came to writing protocols or reports about his campaigns, Zack was the slowest on earth.

It drove a chuckle out of him, the image of Zack pouting at his desk like a little child clear as day.

Cloud was just about to turn over one more time and close his eyes for a few minutes as he heard the familiar beeping of their keycard scanner at the front-door.

The door opened, the door closed. A short pause.

''Cloud?''

Genesis.

''How did you know I was here?''

With a brown bag in his arms, Genesis stepped into the living room area.

''Doubting my SOLDIER skills, chickling?''

He had an eyebrow raised, the teasing grin on his face growing only wider as he saw the young infantryman's face grow red.

''I-I'd never, Sir.''

Genesis laughed, passing Cloud who leaned over the headrest of the sofa to look at him.

''Drop the Sir, soldier. I've told you before. Also...It’s pretty easy to find the enemy if he leaves his shoes at the front door.''

Soft lips met equally soft lips. Just for a moment though, accompanied with the gentle stroke of a hand against his cheek.

''Y-Yes... Sir...'' Cloud muttered playfully.

Dropping titles for the people he had been looking up to for ages was probably the hardest part about their relationship. Especially with Sephiroth, who he was still tempted to call 'The General' most of the time.

Sometimes it would slip past his lips when they shared bed with each other. Obviously it was as embarrassing as it was thrilling to call the man just that.

General.

A beautiful word.

  
  
  


''What's in those bags?'' Cloud asked, pointing at what Genesis had held in his hands.

''I found a quite lovely little secondhand bookstore downtown... and I may or may not have gone a little overboard with my spendings... There are more bags outside.''

Genesis' love for books had no limits. Not only his room but also the living room had own walls filled with bookshelves, mostly consisting of books solely Genesis has ever read. They all liked to read, especially on rainy weekends, but the First clad in red was definitely their strongest reader.

''Would you mind helping me carry the rest into my room?''

A charming smile, well-placed and accentuated by the general's beautiful face. Grace worn like a crown.

''Do you even have enough space for those?'' the blonde soldier asked as he got up from his place, already jogging down the hallway to get the rest of them.

''Cloud, you'll be amazed by how I'll always find a place for my books, both old and new. You'll see.'' Genesis chuckled as they made their way to his bedroom.

The door opened with a silent buzzing sound as it slid to the side to let them in. Genesis' room was the second cleanest room of their entire apartment. The only one who beat him when it came to cleanliness was Sephiroth, who in fact, didn't own much furniture to begin with. His room was the simplest. Zack's room was pure chaos, way worse than Cloud's shabby room in the infantry wing. He actually hadn't seen too much of Angeal's room yet but he definitely noticed that wonderfully piny scent coming from it.

That scent that reminded him of home so very much, whenever he'd pass the door.

It was weird to him, how each of them had their own scent which, when mixed all together, made him feel at peace so easily.

Once Cloud had witnessed the great works of Genesis, perfectly fitting his new books into those shelves that were close to bursting, sharing chuckles and laughs with each other, he let his body fall onto the soft mattress. Soft and springy. So much better than those rockhard infantry beds.

As individual as they all were, also their taste in mattresses was incredibly diverse – so much so, Cloud wasn't even aware that there were so many different kinds of them to begin with.

And as he laid there, his mind drifting off elsewhere, while Genesis still rearranged and fixed some small inconveniences, the blonde's eyes were fixed on something he had noticed many times before.

Four silver hooks sprouting from the ceiling. Hanging upside-down, taunting his mind with the question – why?

  
  


''Genesis?''

''Hm?'' the man looked over his shoulder, a hum fading from his lips as he turned to face the blonde.

''What are those hooks for?''

Cloud's small frame would never fill that giant bed, soft skin drowning in a pool of a beautiful red. Genesis' eyes remained on that image of the boy sprawled out on his bed, arms and legs spread from his body like a starfish as one hand pointed up to his ceiling.

''These hooks?''

''Yeah, what are they for?''

A pause. A chuckle. More silence. A joyous sigh.

''I wondered if you'd ever ask, Strife.''

The confusion on his face was clear as day as Cloud's eyes followed the other's frame through the room, walking over to his drawer.

He watched him pull a maroon scarf from it, a maroon scarf going on and on and... on?

It looked almost comical as he kept pulling more of that silky red out of his drawer until he had collected all of it, returning his attention on Cloud.

He stepped up close. Cloud, who was sitting straight up by now, leaned his head against the other's stomach. A hand of the man entangling with his blonde hair.

A moment of silence, the world stood still and so did Cloud Strife's heart.

He stole a kiss, a fond embrace before brushing some of the red silk against his cheek. Leaning in close, a sheepish grin accompanied by a hushed whisper.

''Let me show you.''

  
  
  


_ Shallow breaths. _

_ Porcelain skin struggling against red silk. _

_ ''G-Genesis... '' _

_ ''Do not fret, Cloud.'' a hushed whisper against fiery hot skin, ''Have trust, I'll treat you well.'' _

  
  


It was a sight to behold. Each move, every shy glance. The way his eyes fell shut with each touch and moan.

Hanging freely in the air, his arms restrained to his back by fabric. One leg up, the other tied to itself in something Genesis had called  _ Futomomo. _

He had made sure to explain every knot to Cloud, every meaning of each different tie. Had made sure to emphasize how it made the blonde look even more beautiful than he already was.

''This suits you, soldier.'' Genesis chuckled as he tugged at one last knot to make sure everything was in place. ''Simply breathtaking. Zack would greatly appreciate seeing you like this.''

Snap.

''Who am I kidding, not only Zack. Also Angeal,'' another snap, ''And our dear General.'' Snap.

If his mouth wasn't gagged with some of the remaining silk, Cloud would've definitely complained about having pictures taken of his demise. Glaring at Genesis was all that he could do however.

''Oh please, don't look at me like that.''

The SOLDIER stood right next to the glaring blonde, one hand brushing over flushed nipples as the other still held onto Angeal's camera.

''I know just how much you're into this. Being exposed – helpless. Don't you enjoy things like this, Cloud?''

Genesis leaned in closer. Another hushed whisper.

''It's exciting. What if the General would walk in right now? You want him to see you like this, don't you?''

Cloud's body winced involuntarily as Genesis pinched one of his hardened nipples. Once. Twice. One more time before letting his hand slip down between his spread legs. Barely touching.

''As much as I love the sight of you gagged like this,'' His touch faded, hands wandering to undo the knot behind his head. ''I much more enjoy hearing your sweet voice.''

Strings of saliva pulled after the red silk as Genesis removed it, bathing once more in the bliss of that helpless image before him.

He knew Cloud was actually too shy to moan on his own, always needing a reassuring touch to drive those little mewls out of him.

His sleeves already rolled up, Genesis rubbed his hands together. A natural icy touch – a constant companion of his.

It was hard resisting the urge to pinch those pink nipples again, forcing more yelps out of Cloud, but Genesis had other things to do. Other parts of Cloud's body that kept him occupied.

''I could easily fuck you like this, you know?'' Genesis explained. ''The height you're hanging on is perfect for easy access, moreso that delicate pose. You look truly magnificent like this.''

Genesis leaned in for a kiss, one hand caressing Cloud's reddened cheek. ''So very magnificent, you have no idea.''

Another kiss, fingers at the back of Cloud's neck caressing his nape. ''I know how much the others would love to see you like this, but I'll be egoistic for once. I'll keep this view for me and you.''

A grip around the silky rope, Genesis turned Cloud around to face the other wall of the room, a giant mirror hiding his wall closet.

It was as if he could watch Cloud's face grow even more red at the sight of himself in a revealing position like that.

His cock brushed against his own abdomen, leaking precum as it yearned for the touch of those gently rough fingers.

''G-Genesis...''

Cloud tried to look away, avert his gaze at that embarrassing sight only for his chin to be caught between the other general's fingers, turning his face to look again.

''No looking away, Cloud. Look how beautiful you are. You always insist on not being beautiful enough for us.'' Genesis clicked his tongue. ''Foolish youth.''

A chuckle rolled over Genesis' lips as he brushed his body against Cloud's, feeling his skin burning up underneath his cool fingertips. He could feel the other straining against his bounds, that milky skin growing a tint of red around the silk.

The general brushed his thumb over smooth lips, parting them without having to ask.

''Such a good boy.''

His eyes lingered on the image of Cloud gratefully taking in two of his fingers, a wet tongue welcoming the digits in a pool of warmth.

Smooth and slick, Genesis loved the blonde's tongue in so many ways.

It felt heavenly against his skin and looked devilishly cute when Cloud sucked his dick with wide eyes staring up at him, shyly lapping at some of Genesis' precum.

A shiver of anticipation ran through him, sometimes so very hard to resist.

''Let's cut to the chase, shall we, Spike?''

It was rare for him to call him that. Cloud was a beautiful name after all, fitting for that blue-eyed angel who didn't fit the standard ShinRa recruit scheme at all.

He withdrew his fingers, pulling a string of saliva along with them. He grabbed a small glass pitcher from his nightstand. Purple, an elegant pattern spreading over the surface. It was closed of with cork, not for long though.

A fan of the expensive delights of this earth, Genesis liked to to the extra mile to gain his self-defined luxury.

Once the top was off, a sweet fragrance filled the room.

Apples?

Cloud knew that smell, knew what was coming anyway and still he let out a small cry as he felt Genesis' favorite, handmade oil-based lube drip onto his skin.

He felt it slide down the curves of his body, smoothing it's way along his entrance.

Genesis chuckled in delight.

''G-Genesis...''

''Don't worry Cloud. You know the word in case it gets too much, do you?''

''Yes...''

Genesis took position behind Cloud, having him hang in this contraption of silk at the perfect height. It was the first time that Cloud could feel a proper touch other than the ropes against his skin, aching to feel more as each touch so far had been less than brief.

Ice against his body, Genesis' cool hands on his hips to hold him in place. He felt himself tense up as he felt the other's cock brush up against him, parting his cheeks and resting at his entrance. Goosebumps.

''A-Aren't you going to...''

''I believe Zack prepared you well-enough just yesterday according to your screams which kept me up half of the night.'' Genesis explained himself and half-way through his explanation, slowly started pushing inside of the blonde.

It wasn't quite a thrust, just one swift movement until he couldn't go much further with his dick, balls-deep inside of the young infantryman.

Sex with Cloud was heavenly. Tight and small, Genesis loved the power-imbalance aspect of their relationship. Sweet moans and mewls, occasionally small cries of pleasure when one would hit the right spot in the right angle.

Sometimes he would even curse, especially when pleasure was at its peak. Not something someone would suspect to hear from someone looking as naive and innocent as Cloud could look.

''F-Fuck! Genesis!''

''Language, soldier.''

Cloud bit his lower lip as his hands tried to find hold on something, still restrained behind his back. It was futile, being left to hang in the air like this, mercilessly pounded by one of ShinRa's top generals. He couldn't do a thing but surrender to that tightness in his lower abdomen.

  
  


Spurts of white painting the red sheets beneath him, Genesis' pulsing cock releasing inside of him. Both of their breaths were hitched, their bodies strained from tensing up. The general had left some clawing marks on Cloud's soft skin, capturing his beauty once more by hitting the camera icon on his phone one last time.

It was a blur to Cloud as to how he got out of the air, the mess of thoughts crashing down on him as his body finally met with the comfort of Genesis' mattress.

He could feel his body shake from exhaustion as he was freed from his bounds, finally able to move again.

  
  
  


''Is your curiousity satisfied with this answer?'' Genesis cooed as he wrapped his arms around the other's small frame.

A silent nod was enough of an answer to him.

Listening to Cloud's heavy breathing, trying to catch his breath, a shivering mess in his arms.

''You held up well, I expected you to use our safeword to be completely honest.''

Another low chuckle, a kiss behind Cloud's ear.

''The others will love to hear about this.''

  
  
  
  



End file.
